Sing for the Moment
by Vegetas Saiyan Angel
Summary: Eminem's song 'Sing for the Moment' Vegeta style! Sung by the saiyan prince himself!


Disclaimer- I OWN THE LYRICS 2 THIS SONG!!!! But the original is Eminems.  
Hey hey! Sooooo read this and I bet u'll like it ^^ Review!  
  
Sing for the Moment  
  
These ideas are nightmares for saiyan parents  
Whose worst fear is handing over their prince to lord frieza  
Like only what he says has any bearing  
Its so scary in a house that allows loadsa swearing  
You see him walking around with his conscience blaring  
Alone in his own zone cold and he don't care  
He's a problem child and what bothers him all comes out  
When he talks about his fucking dad giving him out  
Coz he hates him so bad that he blocks him out  
If he eva saw him again you know he'd knock him out  
His thoughts are wacked, he's mad so he's hurting you  
Kicking you, doing whatever he wants to you  
Hes all alone and he thinks theres nowt wrong with that  
His tormentor hit him but he socked him back  
And got beat up, this ship is too full of sin  
Theres nothing wrong with keeping emotions in!  
Chorus  
Sing with him, sing for his fears, sing for his pain, sing for his tears  
Sing it with him, just for today, maybe tomorrow good angels will take him  
away  
Pain and torment are changing, stronger become the ganstas  
In the land of the saiyans a sinners mind is a sanctum  
Insane or insane, only give out pain  
Always hurting inside so lonely as no-one knows him  
And everyone just feels like they can relate  
I guess emotions a mothafucka, it can be great  
Or it can degrate or even worse you can feel hate  
It's like no-one listens to any statement he makes  
Like they detest him, plus his royal crest has disappeared  
Now how the fuck did Kakkarotto just reappear?  
From being on a planet years from here to appearing right here in fronta me  
But then Frieza uses a beam on me, killing me instantly, hes finally done,  
what hes always wanted to do  
As he tried to get his hands on everything I had  
He tried to make me lose my mind everytime I was mad  
So he could try to make me out to look like a loose cannon  
Any dispute won't hesitate to produce ki beams  
That's why these alien scum wanna convict me  
Strictly just to get me into their beds quickly  
But all that's left are those assigned to guard me  
So I'm giving out orders while the highest power fucks me  
It's to build up their record but they say the bests me  
If I'm such a fucking whore this shit doesn't make sense B!  
It's all political, if my raps are literal and I'm a criminal  
Then how the fuck can I raise two little kids?!  
I couldn't, I wouldn't be fit to.  
Your fulla shit too Kakkarotto that was a fist that hit you!  
  
Chorus  
They say advice can alter moods and talk to you  
Well can it power up a ki beam for you and shoot it too?  
Well if it can then the next time you assault a dude  
Just tell the lord it was my fault, and I'll get sued  
See what these humans do is, hear about us shooting ki beams  
And they wanna learn how coz they think the shits cool  
Not knowing were really just protecting ourselves we saiyan fighters  
Of course this shits affecting our brains need you remind us?  
But advice is just helping prevent what just might happen  
Then we hear everything in a pattern  
It's fucked up aint it?  
How we can go from practically everything to being able to have absolutely  
nothing?  
That's why we, rap to these lost who only have two things  
Only a dream and a fucking beauty magazine  
Who save the world everytime somethings wrong  
Who everyone loves and no-one hates all day long  
Or for anyone whose ever had to beg for their life  
As they sit and they cry at night, hoping they die  
Til they listen to another whose had the same  
Were nothing to you, but were the fucking shit in they eyes  
That's why we seize happiness, try to freeze it and own it, squeeze it and  
hold it coz we consider these minutes golden  
And maybe you'll admit it when I'm gone  
Just sing your song with the lyrics that just say you are wrong so I can-  
Chorus x2  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me! ^_^ 


End file.
